This invention relates generally to a smoking device and more particularly concerns an integral compact pipe including a smoking substance storage cavity, a flame generator and a smoking chamber movably supported for loading, smoking and discharging smoking substance therefrom.
Problems associated with the conventional smoker's pipe are that the smoking substance must be carried in a separate pouch, and a match or lighter device and cleaning tools must be carried in addition to the pipe. It is therefore cumbersome to carry all of the paraphernalia required for smoking a conventional pipe. Pipes have been devised with built-in lighters but the smoker's pouch and cleaning tools were still required for these pipes. Water pipes have been provided with a hopper for dispensing smoking substance into a bowl cavity movable into registration with an air opening for smoking the substance in the cavity but these are generally elongated cumbersome structures which must be maintained in an upright disposition and are not easily transported on one's person.
These problems are resolved by the smoking device of the present invention.